


Witchcraft

by AudreyRose



Series: Magical Stiles Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles surprise each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchcraft

Stiles let out a quiet sigh as he pressed his back against his door, his entire body relaxing as he heard his dad's car start. He let himself slide to the floor his breathing returning to normal, his composure slowly returning. He swallowed and looked around his room for a moment, he knew his dad hadn't seen anything but he took a small comfort in knowing nothing had been moved. He slowly crawled over to his bed and pulled a small wooden box from beneath it, he wasn't sure his dad would be prepared to find out what he actually was. With a slow breath out of his nose he opened the box, his hands shaking slightly as he attempted to center himself. He found himself chanting near silently as he lit the candle within the box, the flame glowing blue. 

"I didn't know you practiced," the voice behind Stiles startled him causing him to spin around with widened eyes, the candle extinguishing. Derek leaned against the door frame, hazel eyes watching him with a fond familiar look. "I knew you weren't just normal, you remind me of your mother," he moved forward, crouching down just outside of Stiles' reach. The mention of his mother made him freeze and the surprise must have shown on his face because Derek chuckled and settled himself down beside the teen. "She was friends with my mother she'd come visit when I was very young, sometimes she'd bring you by," he spoke softly as if afraid speaking too loudly would disturb his memories of the past. Derek smiled slightly and turned his eyes to the box. "There's a triskelion on the inside in the bottom isn't there?" he asked not looking up at Stiles' face.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" he asked quietly and Derek reached towards it, his hands hesitating before taking it from him. He shut it and turned it upside down his fingers moving along the edges as if searching for something. "Derek?" Stiles questioned as the former Alpha's fingers stopped and the box let out a click a compartment he hadn't known about sliding open. "What..." he stopped as the box was handed back to him, Derek's fingers brushing against his own. His dark eyes moved towards the contents of the box, bits of paper, letters and whatnot tied together with ribbon, a scent he'd thought he'd forgotten wafting up and beneath them was what appeared to be a small leather bound journal. "Derek... How... How did you know this was all here?"

“My mother gave that to yours, it was a thank you for helping her,” he murmured sitting back on his feet. “She did a protection spell at the house… Your dad didn’t know what she was, what she did and was able to do,” Derek’s voice was quiet as he spoke, a slight frown creasing his brow. “From what I remember she was a wonderful woman, very kind to our family. Talia was very fond of her, she would tell me about her and how she'd come from a very powerful family of crafters," the wolf picked his words carefully as he spoke almost as if afraid to disturb the past.

"I found it when I was going through the attic, she'd left a whole box of stuff up there that dad wouldn't touch," Stiles sighed and sat back against his bed. "I'm glad that he didn't though, I think she meant for me to find it," he glanced over to Derek who was watching him intently. "I'm just a beginner but it feels right, like everything just clicks..." he trailed off shifting to face Derek. "I... Thank you for that by the way, it means a lot to hear things about her that I didn't know," his eyes met Derek's and a small smile tugged at his lips. 

"No problem, if you need anything you know where to find me. But I'll let you get back to your thing," he grinned and stood, as Stiles nodded at him slightly. "I'll see you later then," he leaned against the doorway watching him for a moment, the teen already running his fingers over his mother’s words. Taking them in as his eyes darted across the pages and Derek couldn't help but think that this was a good thing for him. 

"Thanks Derek," Stiles voice was quiet as he glanced up at the doorway that was already vacant and he smiled slightly before returning to the pages of neat cursive.


End file.
